Horsch Maestro 12 SW (Farming Simulator 15)
The Horsch Maestro 12 SW is a Sowing Machine available in Farming Simulator 15. It can only sow Corn and Sugar Beet. Overview The Maestro 12 SW is specifically designed to sow Corn and Sugar Beet. It is the largest machine that can sow either of these crops. In order to plant crops, the Maestro 12 must be hitched behind a tractor. It has a Drawbar (Ball), which can be attached to any tractor in the game. It can also be towed behind a Lizard PiQup, as well as most of the Harvesters. Furthermore, before it can start sowing, the Maestro 12 must be filled with seeds. This can be done at the Seed Pallets at your farm. Drive the Maestro 12 up to the pallets, and hit the key to start filling. Filling will stop if you hit the key again, if you drive away from the pallets, or when the tank is full. The Maestro 12 can hold up to 9,000 liters of seeds. A full tank costs about $5445. The Maestro 12 will not operate without seeds, unless using a Hired Worker (more on this below). After attaching the Maestro 12 to a vehicle, it must be towed to the field, unfolded, lowered, and activated. Although the store claims that the Maestro 12 will not activate unless supplied with 132 kW / 180 hp, any towing vehicle can power it (except the Lizard PiQup). However, you may need a tractor with at least 96 kW / 130 hp to tow a working Maestro 12 along the field at top speed, and even such a tractor may struggle when going uphill. Consider using a tractor with at least 150 hp. When activated and dragged across a field, the Maestro 12 will sow the selected crop type on any valid patch of field it passes over. While working, the Maestro 12 enforces a speed limit of 20 km/h. The Maestro 12 has a working width of 9.0 meters, making it the largest Sowing Machine for Corn and Sugar Beets. Like all other Sowers, the Maestro 12 will only sow seeds when it passes over a patch of field that is cultivated but not currently sown, nor growing any kind of plant (including the plant that the Maestro 12 is trying to sow). It will ignore "invalid" patches entirely. This ensures that the Maestro 12 does not waste seeds unnecessarily. The Maestro 12 can sow 22.5 hectares of either Corn or Sugar Beets before using up its entire full tank. This is enough to sow any field in one go, and is in fact enough to sow several large-sized fields even on Westbridge Hills. You may use a Hired Worker to operate the Maestro 12. Be careful not to let the Hired Worker run out of seeds, because he will then buy more automatically, at a much higher price than normal. Note that Hired Workers will not refuse to work an already-sown field. They may end up going over the entire field, trying to find patches of cultivated, unsowed land. Finally, the Maestro 12 is equipped with Ridge Markers that can be extended to either or both sides. These will mark the centerline that the towing tractor will need to aim for on the next pass, in order to get perfect coverage. Be very careful when using Ridge Markers, as they will destroy any plant and seeds they touch, turning the soil they touch into empty plowed soil. You will need to remember to switch between ridge markers as you go, to ensure that they do not destroy the seeds you have already planted. Specifications * Fruit types: , * Front Hitch: Drawbar (Ball) Notes * In version 1.1 the Maestro 12 SW has a bug where the entire sowing row occasionally jumps, leaving 1-2 meter sections of the row not sown. This can be remedied by driving more slowly. The skipping will reduce yields by approximately 0.5-5% depending on the severity of the surface curvature of the field. Category:Farming Simulator 15 Sowing Machines Category:Farming Simulator 15 Horsch Category:Farming Simulator 15 Shop